My Summer Vacation
by raysweetie
Summary: Little BA tells about what he did during the summer


The Summer Vacation Challenge   
  
Title: My Summer Vacation: School Report from Bosco Baracus  
  
Author: Susie Owens  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Seven-year-old BA reads a school report  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team   
  
  
  
The curly haired boy stood at the front nervously looking around the classroom as his fellow classmates stared back at him. His teacher, a petite woman of thirty, sat to one side and smiled encouragingly over at him.   
  
"Go on, Bosco," she said, "we're ready to hear your report."   
  
Swallowing he looked away from his seven year old classmates to nod at his teacher. "Yes, Miss Cat," he said. Taking out the wrinkle paper from his pocket, he unfolded it. Clearing his throat, he looked down and began reading softly.   
  
"My report on how I spend my summer vacation. Because my daddy was sick I was not able to go to summer camp this year. I stayed home and helped Momma with work around the house. I did some of the work my daddy used to do before he got sick. One day my daddy went away and never came back. My momma told me that Daddy was needed in Heaven. I miss my daddy. This year my summer vacation was not fun. If I had the chance to do it over I would and next time my daddy wouldn't get sick and leave Momma and me. I miss him."   
  
As he finished his report the whole class was quiet. They all looked at him; some with pity, others he didn't know how they felt. His best friend Billy Ray Carson smiled not knowing what else to do. He gave a weak smile back, then sat back down and folded his paper, sticking it in his desk. Miss Cat gave him a sympathetic smile but he pretended not to see her.   
  
Instead he just stared at the big clock on the wall: tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. He sighed. Waiting was not one of his favorite things to do. School was dismissed at three and right now it was only two. He sighed again. He just wanted school to end so he could go home to his momma.   
  
He only half listened to Jean's report. She just seemed to talk and talk and as far as he was concern, she was not really saying anything, just jibber jabbering. He looked over at Billy Ray who was making funny faces at Jean and he giggled a little. When Jean was finished, Miss Cat asked Mary Kate to read her report. Just as Mary Kate was finished the bell finally rang. Mary Kate quickly returned to her chair.   
  
Miss Cat also stood up. "All right, children, please remain in your seat until your group is called."   
  
He waited impatiently as he heard the buses being called first, then the walkers going up town. He was a walker going downtown. As soon as his group was called, he grabbed his books and started for the door only to hear Miss Cat call him over. He turned and looked at her. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he should have tried to do a better report, made something up to say. He approached her slowly, his head down. "Yes, Miss Cat," he said in a low whisper.   
  
Miss Cat seemed to notice his fear and replied in her soft voice, "Bosco, I enjoyed your report. It was very different from all the other's and I'm sorry about your father."   
  
Bosco smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, Miss Cat. I'll try to do a better report next time."   
  
"Your report was good, Bosco. As a matter of fact I'm going to put it in my folder of my favorite reports."   
  
Bosco smiled. "You are? Oh thanks Miss Cat." And he gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile   
  
Leaving the classroom, he hurried to the front door and seeing his momma, he jumped down the front steps of the school building and ran to her.   
  
"How'd your report go, baby?" she asked him.   
  
"Oh, Momma. Miss Cat loved it. She's going to put it in her folder."   
  
"Oh, Scooter, I'm so happy."   
  
The little boy took his momma's hand. "Momma?"   
  
She looked down at him "Yes, Scooter?"   
  
"Do you think Daddy loved my report too?"   
  
His momma stopped and bending down took her son in her arms and gave him a huge hug. "He sure did, baby. He sure did."   
  
Bosco smiled at his momma and taking her hand, they walk home together.   
  
The End   
  
(See I can write a story without Murdock LOL) 


End file.
